A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the collection, translation, grouping, and delivery of wage assignment information. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for electronic collection of wage assignment information, translation of the information into an electronic wage assignment format, grouping of the formatted information into files by batching for each respective recipient, and electronic delivery of the batched information files to each respective recipient.
B. Description of the Related Art
If a private or public entity wishes to collect a financial obligation from a particular person, the entity may obtain a judicial order requiring that the person make payments to satisfy the obligation. Frequently, the most common method to satisfy a court-ordered or court-enforced financial obligation is by requiring that the employer withhold a portion of the person's salary in the form of a wage assignment. A wage assignment may be implemented either by manual or electronic means. Manual implementation is the least efficient manner to process a wage assignment. Furthermore, even electronic implementation includes significant temporal and structural inefficiencies, primarily with regard to the collection, translation, grouping, and delivery of the information.
Electronic Implementation of Wage Assignments. Electronic commerce (EC) describes the paperless exchange of business information using electronic data interchange (EDI), electronic funds transfer (EFT), and other means of electronic communication. Of these various types of electronic communication, EDI allows for the accumulation, processing, transmittal, and receipt of business-related information that was once dependent on paper transactions. Generally, EDI describes the computer-to-computer exchange of business information using a public standard. The first such public EDI standard was created by the Transportation Data Coordinating Committee (TDCC), which created the first set of industry EDI standards comprising forty-five transaction sets for the transportation industry. These initial EDI transaction sets provided for the exchange of business information pertaining to ocean, motor, air, and rail carriers and the associated shippers, brokers, customs, freight forwarders, and bankers. Eventually, other business segments soon discovered that EDI was a more cost effective means of communicating business transaction information than paper transactions.
For the computer-to-computer exchange of business transaction information through EDI, however, a standard format is required for reasons of compatibility. Initially, the TDCC standards controlled, but these standards were limited to business transactions in the transportation industry. As the use of EDI expanded, there was a need for a new, broader standard. In response, the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) was tasked with the responsibility of creating a new standard, a standard that would include transaction sets for all types of business information. Yet, while ANSI is the coordinator and clearing house for national standards in the United States, ANSI does not write national standards. Instead, ANSI charters organizations, called Accredited Standards Committees (ASCs), to prepare consensus standards. ASCs are composed of voluntary representatives from industry, labor, consumer, and government. Periodically, ANSI charters an ASC to develop a new standard.
One such ASC, the ASC X12, was chartered by ANSI to develop standards for the structure, format, and content of electronic business transactions conducted through EDI. The ASC X12 is administered by the Data Interchange Standards Associations, Inc. (DISA), a not-for-profit corporation. Under the management of DISA, the ASC X12 composed and issued the ANSI X12 standard (i.e., the X12 standard). Pursuant to the X12 standard, each EDI transaction involves the electronic transmission of a business document using a particular transaction set. Thus, the transaction sets (or record sets) in the X12 standard define both the file structure and content format for communicating electronic business transactions using EDI.
Under the X12 standard, there are a number of particular record sets, each set corresponding to a particular type of business transaction. As of 1994, the X12 standard included 187 record sets. Notably, the various record sets of the X12 standard are delineated by specific numeric codes. For example, record set 135 pertains to student loan applications, and record set 813 pertains to electronic tax filing. For purposes of wage assignments, however, record set 521 is the most common type of transaction set, as record set 521 pertains to income or asset offset. Notably, the record set 521 is still under development. Nonetheless, when finally implemented, the 521 record set will make it possible to electronically communicate wage assignment information.
Therefore, under the X12 standard, there is an EDI transaction set for offsets from wages or other income (i.e., the 521 record set) that allows for offsets to wages or other income by means of an electronic implementation of a wage assignment. As described in the Draft Standard for Trial Use, 521 Income or Asset Offset, dated May 15, 1997, hereby incorporated by reference, the record set 521 allows for the input of both the wage transfer instruction as well as other pertinent information related to a wage assignment transaction. The wage transfer instruction and the other information relating to the wage transfer are referred to collectively as wage assignment information. With wage assignment information, an employer may be instructed to withhold automatically a predetermined portion of the wage of a particular employee and to transfer automatically the withheld portion to another person or entity. Thus, for the electronic implementation of a wage assignment, however, the wage assignment information must be collected from an initiating entity; the wage assignment information must then be translated into the proper electronic format; the wage assignment information must then be batched for each recipient; and the wage assignment information must then be delivered to each respective recipient. Furthermore, for this electronic implementation, the initiator of the wage assignment must be capable of sending the wage assignment information in a proper electronic format, and the recipient must be capable of receiving the wage assignment information in an electronic format and then implementing the wage assignment.
However, the present systems and methodologies for the electronic processing of wage assignment information are inefficient and undesirable. These shortcomings are demonstrated by the present systems and methodologies. For purposes of considering the present systems and methodologies for electronic implementation of wage assignment information, an illustration of one common type of wage assignment is used herein as an example, namely, a wage assignment based on a child support obligation. With the present systems and methodologies, pursuant to an order by a judicial entity, a state entity generates a wage assignment order for a noncustodial parent to make child support payments to a custodial parent. In almost all cases, the state entity mails the order to the employer of the noncustodial parent. The employer of the noncustodial parent must then process the wage assignment information, so that a withheld wage portion is automatically removed from the wage of the noncustodial parent. Notably, for purposes of the present systems and methodologies, as set forth below, virtually any type of wage assignment would be similarly treated as in the example of a wage assignment based on a child support obligation.
Collection of Wage Assignment Information. For a typical wage assignment, such as, for example, a child support obligation, a particular state entity is generally responsible for generating the wage assignment orders for every noncustodial parent subject to a wage assignment. In processing the orders, the state entity generally sends a wage assignment order to the indicated employer of each noncustodial parent. Thus, large employers generally receive multiple wage assignment orders. Moreover, in most cases, employers not only receive multiple wage assignment orders from a state entity, but employers also receive multiple wage assignment orders from multiple state entities. This current system is inefficient and undesirable. According to the present systems and methodologies, there is no means to collect the wage assignment orders and transmit the orders as a single unit to the employers, which would allow for the translation of the orders into an EDI format, batching of the files for each recipient, and delivery as a single EDI transaction. Thus, the present systems and methodologies for collecting wage assignment information are inadequate.
Translation of Wage Assignment Information. For a typical wage assignment, such as, for example, a child support obligation, the X12 standard provides a mechanism for automating the allocation of wage assignment orders for child support payments to employers. Because the X12 standard includes a transaction set for wage assignments (i.e., the 521 record set), EDI may be used to process wage assignments electronically. However, in most states, wage assignment orders are still issued on paper. Thus, in these states, wage assignments cannot be implemented electronically. Further, in the remaining states that may use electronic wage assignments, while the wage assignment orders may be electronically generated, the orders are not issued in a format compatible with the X12 standard. Thus, a wage assignment order cannot be processed as an EDI transaction. As such, the present systems and methodologies are inefficient and undesirable. Therefore, according to the present systems and methodologies, there is no means to translate either the paper or the electronic information produced by the state agencies into a format compatible with the X12 standard that may then be batched delivered as an EDI file to employers. Thus, the present systems and methodologies of translating wage assignment information are inadequate.
Grouping of Wage Assignment Information. For a typical wage assignment, such as, for example, a child support obligation, separate wage assignment orders are issued for each wage assignment. Thus, as noted above, an employer may not only receive numerous wage assignment orders but may also receive numerous wage assignment orders from numerous state entities. Such inefficiencies strain the resources of employers that must adhere to both judicial and governmental requirements regarding the processing of wage assignments. The X12 standard provides a means to avoid these inefficiencies by the use of EDI. Using the fields of a record set from the X12 standard, such as, for example, the 521 record set, wage assignment orders could be collected, translated and then batched for delivery to employers as a single EDI file. However, the present systems and methodologies do not provide a means of grouping wage assignment orders by recipient, where the orders are also collected, translated, and delivered in a wage assignment collection and delivery system. Thus, the present systems and methodologies of grouping wage assignment information are inadequate.
Delivery of Wage Assignment Information. For a typical wage assignment, such as, for example, a child support obligation, an employer implements the wage assignment upon receipt of the wage assignment order. However, if the wage assignment order has been converted into an electronic format, the wage assignment information must be transmitted to the employer in a useable manner. Some employers are capable of receiving files electronically, but most employers are not equipped with thus capability. Without these capabilities, an employer cannot receive wage assignment information electronically and automatically implement processing of the wage assignment. As such, the present systems and methodologies are inefficient and undesirable. According to the present systems and methods, there is no means to deliver wage assignment information to employers based on particular delivery requirements, where the information is initially collected from a state entity, translated into an electronic format, and then grouped for each recipient. Thus, the present systems and methodologies of delivering wage assignment information are inadequate.
Electronic Implementation of Wage Assignment Information. For the reasons described above, systems and methods would be desirable that could collect wage assignment information, translate the wage assignment information into an EDI file compatible with the X12 standard, group the information by recipient, and then deliver a single EDI file to the each respective recipient. For a typical wage assignment, such as, for example, a child support obligation, such a system and method would allow for the collection of wage assignment orders for child support payments from state entities and, once collected, translate the wage assignment orders into an EDI file compatible with the X12 standard (e.g., the 521 record set), and then group the orders by recipient, and finally deliver a single EDI file to each respective recipient for processing. However, as described above, the current systems and methodologies reflect an unsatisfactory development of systems and methods to collect, translate, group, and deliver wage assignment information from an initiator of a wage assignment to a recipient. Of course, once the recipient obtains the wage assignment, the processing and implementation of the payment and disbursement occur using any known system or method.
For information on systems and methods for payment and disbursement processing generally, and for payment processing using debit-based EFT as well as for disbursement processing using addendum-based EDI specifically, see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/941,187 of John POLK, entitled. “Method and Apparatus for Payment Processing Using. Debit-based Electronic Funds Transfer and Disbursement Processing Using Addendum-based Electronic Data Interchange,” filed. Sep. 30, 1997, incorporated herein by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/941,187 provides efficient apparatus and methods for processing payments and disbursements, including wage assignments. However, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/941,187 does not provide a particular apparatus or method, whereby wage assignment information may be collected, translated, grouped, and delivered from an initiator to a recipient.